


Windowlickers

by Crazycatlady89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycatlady89/pseuds/Crazycatlady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a windowwasher who can't stop looking at the beautiful girl drawing at her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windowlickers

Korra gently waved her arm and the stream of water passed over the window again.  
Technically it was already clean but she couldn’t resist lingering just a moment longer.

The black haired beauty was bent low over her desk, tracing a ruler with a pencil, brow furrowed in concentration. 

Her hair was jet black and spilled onto the paper in a cascade of inky softness. Korra felt into a soft daze looking at it, in her distracted state she lost control of the water and it plummeted down onto the thankfully deserted street below.  
“Oh shit.” She exclaimed.  
The girl looked up from her drawing, her face lit by irritation but softening into curiosity as she found Korra, waterless and looking rather sheepish.  
“Oh. Hi there, I guess. Don’t mind me I’m just eh,” she looked down at the wet spot on the streets below and her face fell. “Dropping all my water I guess.”  
The black haired woman cocked and eyebrow, she had vaguely heard the gorgeous watertribe girl saying something about dropping her water, it was hard to make out her voice through the thick glass.  
She stood up and opened a window. Her gaze falling to the empty buckets on Korra’s platform, then lifting slowly to the girl’s face. She couldn’t help but notice the swell of muscle beneath her clothes as her eyes trailed up.  
When green eyes finally meet blue she saw the smirk on the girl’s face. Self satisfied without being arrogant, this waterbender was clearly accustomed to admiration.  
Asami cleared her throat.  
“I can see that.” She looked up to the top walkway where the platform normally hinged and wondered if the task of pulling it up there was what kept her arms so fit. “Would you like to bend some water from my tab? I have a private bathroom.”  
The girl grinned and in one fearless motion crawled across the bars and through Asami’s window. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Korra began a series of long fluid motions that bended the stream of water from Asami’s tab into her empty buckets. Asami watched in quiet fascination, whenever the waterbender glanced backwards and caught her staring she grinned again.

The buckets must’ve been larger than she remembered because the girl seemed to bend for an awfully long time.  
Finally she stopped but didn’t leave like Asami had anticipated.  
Instead she strolled over and put a hand on the desk, her eyes studying the drawing there.  
“Don’t mind me. Just wanted to see what you were so engrossed in, you never look up when I come to wash your windows.”  
“I don’t see how that concerns you.” Asami immediately regretted the reprimand. “But I guess I can show you, if you want.”  
“I’d love to see anything you have to show me.” Korra said.  
Asami burst into laughter. “Seriously. Has that line ever worked?”  
Korra’s grin turned apologetic and a blush crept into her cheeks. “I was hoping this would be the first time.”  
Asami’s eyes shone with mirth. “Well, you’re in luck. It did work.”  
The raven haired girl brushed Korra’s hand with her own, “However it’s gonna take a little more than that. How about you invite me out and we’ll see how much we have to show each other huh?”  
“I’d like that.” Korra extended her hand. “I’m Korra by the way.”  
Asami shook it.  
“Asami Sato.”


End file.
